Mosquito
Mosquitoes are small, midge-like flies that constitute the family Culicidae. Females of most species are ectoparasites, whose tube-like mouthparts (called a proboscis) pierce the hosts' skin to consume blood. In the dimension of Jumanji, Mosquitoes are much larger than their real-world counterparts, that survive by feasting on the blood of animals by perceiving the skin with their sharp probes to suck out a meal while passing on high fevers leading to rashes and violent seizures. Behaviour Mosquitoes feed on the blood of various kinds of hosts, mainly vertebrates, including mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, and even some kinds of fish. Some Mosquitoes also attack invertebrates, mainly other arthropods. Female Mosquitoes hunt down humans and animals by the smell of their breath. When they find a group of people they’ll usually choose just one member of the group to feed on. When a female Mosquito has jammed the sharp proboscis mouth into the skin, it wriggles it around to find a blood vessel and fill their bellies with blood. Though the loss of blood is seldom of any importance to the victim, the saliva of the Mosquito often causes an irritating rash that is a serious nuisance. In Jumanji's realm, Mosquitoes vary in size but are nevertheless as dangerous as their real-world counterparts, due to the jungle diseases passed on from their bites which will lead to fevers, rashes, seizures or even death. Mothers are very protective of their offspring and will react violently in vengeance against anything that kills their young. Appearances Book= In the original picture book, the Mosquito's role is filled by a Tsetse fly. After one of his dice rolls land his piece on the square reading: "Bitten by Tsetse fly, contract sleeping sickness. Lose one turn". Peter is then bitten by a Tsetse fly that sends him into a deep sleep, however, he wakes up in time to avoid the stampede of Rhinoceros. |-|1995= In the 1995 film, after discovering Jumanji in the Parrish Mansion's attic, Judy Shepherd's first dice roll releases a swarm of Jumanji mosquitoes that attack the kids. Judy uses a tennis racket to send one flying out the window, where the other insects retreat outside into Brantford. Explored more closely in the Novel, the town of Brantford is slowly overcome by the sudden outbreaks of fevers, rashes, and seizures caused by mosquito bites, with numbers of victims climbing over 90. After visiting the graves of Sam and Carol Parrish, Alan Parrish and the kids start to head back to the Mansion before witnessing a car crash caused by the driver having been bitten. The ambulance team carried the frozen woman out, allowing Alan and the kids to take her car back to the Mansion, before being attacked by a lone mosquito, persistently trying to reach them inside. Once Alan Parrish finally reaches Jumanji's crystal ball and calls out the name, all the Mosquitoes and other animals were pulled back into the game's dimension and everything from the altered timeline was undone. |-|MB= Board Game *'Secret symbol:' Racquet *'Number:' 3 In the Milton Bradley board game, the Mosquito has its own danger card. Rolling a Racquet on the rescue die within 3 seconds will defeat the Mosquito threat. |-|TV= Mosquitoes appear in the animated series, just as enormous as they are in the 1995 film. Despite being a common threat, Manjis are known to use them in medicinal purposes as seen the episode Gift, when Alan is bitten by a poisonous worm that injected venom into his body that will eventually reach his heart and kill him, urging Judy and Peter to search desperately for a cure without success until Tribal Bob plants a Mosquito wooden carving in Peter's hair, giving the kids the hint that a Mosquito is a key to their problem. Using his transformed frog form, Peter and Judy catch a Mosquito and take it back to Alan to suck the venom out of his body before it kills him. Before Judy can read Alan's clue projection within the water, the Mosquito sucks the venom out but then crashes through the image, destroying it just before they can get the clue. |-|2017= In the 2017 film, Mosquitoes appear closer to their actual real-world size as minor nuisances, although bites from Mosquitoes are fatal to the character avatar Seaplane McDonough. He eventually ends up being bitten by one after the group leave the gorge, which starts to use up his last remaining life and result in Seaplane (Alex)'s permanent death until Shelly Oberon (Bethany Walker) gives him CPR with one of her spare lives to save him. In the closing credits, an illustration of a Mosquito appears next to costumer designer, Laura Jean Shannon's credits. References Category:Jumanji animals